


Throat Conditioning

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Comedy, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Idols, M/M, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Woozi tapped at his clipboard. “Warm up. We’re going to try to get some of background vocals in. Shua you’re up first.”Joshua was never one to not do his job but today he couldn’t. He shook his head. How would they get out of this?His eyebrows went up, “You need more time to warm up? We can do that.”Time to use his bullshitting skills. Jeonghan opened his mouth but was cut off as Joshua let out a raspy “Can’t.”Everyone stopped moving. The ones who were near Jeonghan’s room looked at them, eyes narrowing.Woozi scowled. “What did you two do last night?”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	Throat Conditioning

Jeonghan felt a flash of arousal as Joshua squirmed on top of him, once again. His dick twitched, clearly interested. “Baby,” Jeonghan said, his hand threading through Joshua’s hair, “what are you doing?”

He smiled at Jeonghan, giving him that sweet innocent cat look. But Jeonghan knew Shua was far from innocent. Not when he came flouncing into Jeonghan’s room first thing in the morning, wearing a thin t-shirt and short shorts. That wasn’t Joshua’s normal sleeping attire.

“I’m trying to find a comfortable spot,” he narrowed his eyes, “you’re getting a bit bony again. Eat more.” Which was funny coming from Joshua who was currently dieting before the upcoming comeback.

Joshua was half on and half of Jeonghan’s body. He curled himself against Jeonghan like a limpet. One of his legs had been thrown in between Jeonghan’s, Shua’s arms around his waist, and his head resting on Jeonghan’s stomach. Joshua looked pretty damn comfortable already.

“Don’t lie to me now. It’s cute how you think you can lie to the King of liars,” Jeonghan smirked, gently petting Joshua.

“The fact that you sound so proud of that title confuses me,” Joshua purred, relaxing as Jeonghan’s fingers rubbed his head and neck.

Jeonghan felt his damn dick twitch again. Fuck Shua was cute when he acted like a kitty.

Continuing, Joshua huffed. “Most people would have some shame and be embarrassed by such a thing.”

“Yea, well most people aren’t me,” Jeonghan explained, “not everyone can be as handsome with a cute boyfriend who still is dodging the question.”

Joshua opened his eyes as big as they could get, blinking softly. “You think I’m cute?”

Jeonghan groaned in response. Both due to his very interested dick and frustration. Some days he forgot how stubborn Joshua could be when he went around submitting to Jeonghan’s every whim on a normal basis. 

He pulled on Joshua’s hair, tilting his head back just a tad, showing off that long neck Jeonghan liked to mark up. “Stop playing dumb Shua baby.”

Whimpering, Joshua blinked harshly. Fuck was he going to turn on the waterworks? He knew what that did to Jeonghan. He hated it when Joshua cried.

He stilled, feeling Joshua squirm once again. Ah, he felt that brush of interested dick against his leg. Joshua was getting hard. “Tell me what you want baby so I can give it to you.”

Joshua pouted, yanking on Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan let go, feeling a bit like an asshole, even though he knew Joshua liked it when he tugged like that. “It’s been a long time since we did anything,” he turned that pout to Jeonghan, eyes going wide. “I’m tired of my hand. I want your hands all over me.” He bit down on his pouty lower lip, “In me. I want.”

Fucking minx. Jeonghan let out a small moan. “You could’ve just asked you know. Instead of coming in here with your skimpy little outfit and moving around like you wanted to get me hard and ride my dick.”

It was Joshua’s turn to smirk. He dropped the seductive incubus act. “Where’s the fun in that?” He sat up, moving his round behind to sit on said interested dick.

Joshua looked like the cat who got a bowl full of cream and the canary. Too bad Jeonghan had to turn him down. He was fucking horny as hell too. “I would let you have your fun Shua, give you what you want but we can’t.”

The smirk fell, Joshua frowned, hands coming to cling onto Jeonghan’s hoodie.

“Dance practice baby. I can’t let you ride me and go into practice with a limp. They’d chop off the dick you love so much.” Jeonghan winced internally, and the dick he’d like to keep himself.

Letting out a whine, Joshua squirmed a bit more. “This is so annoying. I want you in me, making a mess.” He stopped as Jeonghan gripped his hips hard. The smirk came back as if he thought of something devious, “It’s only dance practice today right?”

“Like you don’t know the schedule too,” Jeonghan sighed, willing his dick to go down.

Joshua licked his lips, “Then I can do something else.” He slithered down, getting off Jeonghan’s legs to sit in between them. Palming Jeonghan’s half hard dick, he said, “I can suck you off then.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Like hell Jeonghan was going to say no. He croaked, “Whatever you want Shua. But we can’t have it in your ass.”

Joshua tugged Jeonghan’s sweats down, humming. “Next time. I want to be fucked so hard I’ll feel it for days.” He chuckled as Jeonghan let out a loud groan. “Until then I’ll satisfy myself with sucking.”

* * *

Jeonghan moaned, lifting his hips to push into Joshua’s warm mouth. He came, letting Joshua milk him dry. “Baby,” he gasped.

Joshua looked up, some of the come dripping from the sides of his mouth. Pulling off, he swallowed. “You came a lot Hannie. Pent up?” He rasped, licking the stray come from his lips.

“You know I can only use my hand so much when I have you now.” Jeonghan threw his arm over his eyes, breathing heavily.

Cooing, Joshua gently put Jeonghan’s satisfied dick into his sweats. “I know. Now let’s go shower.”

Jeonghan got up, “What about you?” Joshua was still hard, the front of his shorts wet.

“We’re running out of time. You can help me get off in the shower.” He got off the bed, throwing Jeonghan a soft look. “And maybe some fingers?”

God, this fucking minx. “You really wanted to be stuffed don’t you?”

“Just a few,” Joshua asked. “Come on Hannie. A few fingers won’t make me limp.” He threw in the soft cat eyes.

Jeonghan caved like a house of cards. “Ok, ok. Just don’t beg for more. We can’t.”

The smile Joshua gave him made his heart burst. Jeonghan loved him so much.

* * *

Fucking shit. Damn it all. Who changed the schedule without telling them?!

Joshua clung to him, hands on Jeonghan’s sleeve. Nervously, he bit at his lip.

Woozi tapped at his clipboard. “Warm up. We’re going to try to get some of background vocals in. Shua you’re up first.”

Joshua was never one to not do his job but today he couldn’t. He shook his head. How would they get out of this?

His eyebrows went up, “You need more time to warm up? We can do that.”

Time to use his bullshitting skills. Jeonghan opened his mouth but was cut off as Joshua let out a raspy “Can’t.”

Everyone stopped moving. The ones who were near Jeonghan’s room looked at them, eyes narrowing.

Woozi scowled. “What did you two do last night?”

“More like this morning,” Mingyu muttered.

Jeonghan was going to get him back for that.

Head snapping from Mingyu to them, the other members faces lit up. Like a lightbulb went off in their heads. Groans of disgust started.

“No,” Woozi hissed.

“It was supposed to be dance practice today,” Jeonghan said. No use hiding it now.

“You couldn’t say no,” Woozi snapped at him.

Jeonghan took offense. “How was I going to say no to Shua? Who in their right minds would say no to a blowjob?”

Joshua went redder then a fire engine. Jeonghan’s voice took on that smug tone. The one where he had no shame and was going to somehow manipulate them all into his bidding.

“Gross,” Dino said, fake gagging. “No one wants to hear what you two get up to. We’re fine with you guys being together. But still hyung.”

“We followed the rules,” Jeonghan said, smirk plastered on his glowing face.

Their happy, glowing faces were now explained.

“It was dance practice and I didn’t do anything to Shua that would make it hard on him. Switching it up isn’t our fault.” He leaned in to kiss Joshua on the temple, soothing him. “We can dance. I can sing. Joshua just can’t today.”

They couldn’t even fucking argue with him. They followed the rules they set once the two of them got together. Nothing should get in the way of their jobs. Meaning no sex if dancing needed to happen and nothing should fuck up their voices for recording. The change in schedule wasn’t in the books. By the rules Jeonghan was right.

“You’re the fucking devil,” Scoups said sighing.

“A certified con artist,” Woozi growled. “Fine. We’ll record Joshua’s parts on the scheduled day. You’re up first then Jeonghan hyung.”

Joshua clung even harder. He wasn’t ready to let go of Jeonghan just yet. He’d lose the human buffer if Jeonghan went first.

“It’s ok baby,” he whispered, smugness still in his voice. “They won’t say anything,” Jeonghan made sure his voice carried. “Or do anything if they know what’s good for them.”

Some of them shuddered as if they remembered Jeonghan’s retribution.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He moved away once Joshua smiled at him and let go of his arm. “Be ready to shower me with kisses and praise.” He winked, eliciting a tiny giggle.

Stretching, Jeonghan sauntered into the recording room, smile as big as ever. Today was a good day. 


End file.
